Honeywing
Description Honeywing is a serious golden she-cat with yellow eyes. Extra Story Honeystar took a deep breath and listened to her labored inhale. Her chest was slowly growing tighter as more white furs appeared on her body. She knew her time was coming soon, but she was going to keep fighting until she could assure FallenClan could survive without her. Besides, Tansypool didn't seem ready to take on the task. Briarripple came into the leader's den with another bundle of herbs. There was a saddened gleam in her blue eyes Honeystar understood. It was so late for another birthing especially with her health. The medicine cat was afraid in the end, the birthing wouldn't be successful, but she kept that to herself. But Honeystar knew her concerns. Briarripple left without another word to join her sister. Tansypool glanced toward the leader's den, making eye contact with Honeystar. There's no way I'm letting her take on this task any time soon. She ate up her herbs, swallowing the bitter taste she no longer fussed about. Honeystar turned her back and stretched onto her moss bed. Moss-shadow had done such a great job at teaching the new kits how to collect moss, they had begun to grow a pile in the caves because they had collected so much. Honeystar searched her moss bed for that particular spot. She dug it up. A dry piece of parchment read: "I'm coming for you, Honeywing. Please hold on!" She sniffed the words. The faintest scent of her mate Ivyheart still lingered. Soon enough, it would be gone all together. She sighed and something kicked inside her. Today is different. It doesn't feel the same. She prayed to the Place of Cold Waters. I can't leave just yet. Let me stay a little while longer. But deep inside her, she knew she couldn't reverse time. She took the note carefully in her jaws and painfully leapt from her den. Below the ledge was another tunnel she kept away from the Clan, calling it dangerous and unstable. A short jump and a few steps later, she found herself feeling her way through the narrow tunnel. It widened enough to move around. A trickle of light gently outlined the walls of the clearing. There were things scattered around the floor. Notes and flowers and feathers of her beloved friend Alyssa who had stopped visiting her many moons before. She never knew why. Memories surrounded her as she went to put her last note with the rest. She looked up and saw the blue eyes of Ivyheart. Honeystar stepped away from him. "Ivyheart, I'm not ready. Tell them to wait." She left the cave, stomach aching. One last jump from the tunnels and she collapsed. Pain raced through her body. Every cat turned to her and bristled in fear. Briarripple sped into her herbs, grabbing anything that could fit in her mouth. Swiftstorm's grown kits pressed against her, shaking with worry. Honeystar's daughter Beestripe looked away, tears moistening her eyes. Her mate comforted her. "This is it," she murmured. Briarripple stood by her leader's side, feeling her belly. "Honeystar, do you think you can make it?" The leader didn't answer, but she was still fighting. I'm not going to leave them just yet. She yowled in pain. The FallenClan cats watched their leader fighting for her life as her first kit came out. Briarripple massaged Honeystar's belly while another warrior went over to lick her first kit clean. Honeystar's claws dug into the stone floor. Another kit. Ivyheart licked his mate's forehead. Oakshine joined him, waiting for the leader to let go. "Is that it?" Swiftstorm asked. Briarripple felt her leader's belly and nodded. The kits were gray, reminding their mother of her mate. She opened her eyes. Her kits prodded her stomach for milk, but she knew she was all dried up from age. "What are you going to name them?" Briarripple asked, words heavy with goodbye. Tansypool walked beside her. Honeystar watched her kits cry for food. "When I was in BrambleClan so long ago, I always did what was best for my Clan. I served my leader, I took care of my family and friends, I risked my life in FireClan to save a broken family from their cruel fate under Firestar." Briarripple and her sister looked down, tears running down their cheeks in memory and thanks. "I always watched over them, I've always watched over all of you. Even though I'll no longer be with them, I want my kits to do the same." She motioned toward the bigger kit. "I want to name one Seerkit." Briarripple observed them. "They're both she-kits. This one will be Seerkit then?" Honeystar nodded. "There was always something I remembered in every Clan I've been to. The rivers divided us, but it served us well, greening our grass and restoring FireClan from its dry terrain." Honeystar laughed, watching Ivyheart grow more and more opaque, her world around her fading away. "The river was my favorite place. I took Ivyheart with me, I took Beekit with me." Beestripe smiled. "It was always there for us." "And sometimes, I wonder what was at the end of it. It led me from BrambleClan to FireClan, and now to here, FallenClan. Maybe one day, you'll discover the end. You'll discover the sea. You'll all be there. BrambleClan, FireClan, FallenClan. You'll become one once more, and you'll find your way to peace." Honeystar smiled. "Just like me." Without anymore energy, Honeystar rested her head on her paws. "I want to name her Seakit." FallenClan stood in silence as the kits continued to cry. "Tansypool." Her eyes closed. Tansypool swallowed. "Yes, Honeystar?" Honeystar lied silent for a moment, allowing the cats to wonder when it was finally gone. When their founder, mother, leader, lover, and hero would finally be taken from them. "Tansypool, take care of them." Tansypool sniffled. "Y-yes. Yes, I will, Honeystar." Honeystar passed a weak smile, allowing herself to follow Ivyheart and Oakshine into the Place of Cold Waters. Gallery Honeywing-0.png|Severance|link=Severance honeywing fallen stars.png|Falling Stars|link=Falling Stars honeywing kit to leader.png|Kit to Leader|link=Kit to Leader |- | style="font-size: 0.9em " | Games Severance, Falling Stars, Kit to Leader Books Sliverstone's Destiny Firewing's Pride |} Am I (Honeywing) one of your favorite characters? Yes! No! Category:Characters Category:She-cats Category:Leaders Category:Deceased Category:FallenClan cats Category:Warriors